Mass Effect: Emma Shepard's Story Meeting Liara
by Akinfevia
Summary: This is a short of when Shepard goes to Therum to find Dr. T'Soni. Little did she know this Asari would change her forever. Note: I am new to this so hopefully it isn't too bad :)


Mass Effect: Emma Shepard's Story

Meeting Liara

I'm not really sure what I expected from the council. I mean I should be used to their inability to be helpful or useful, yet I still find myself feeling disappointed with their decisions. At least this time around they actually accepted the evidence I brought to them and stripped Saren of his title and resources. And they made me a spectre though I think it is more for their own convenience than mine. Saren is somewhere in the terminus systems and that is beyond their jurisdiction so why not make me a spectre so I can chase after him and do their dirty work. I probably shouldn't think like that but I know that my abilities as a soldier and N7 marine had nothing to do with their decision. Oh well. Don't get me wrong, I am honored and excited to be the first human spectre; I just think that the circumstances could have been better.

On the bright side they gave me a lead. The woman's voice on the recording belonged to someone called Matriarch Benezia and she has a daughter out there, Dr. Liara T'Soni, studying Prothean ruins so I think I will start with her since she is the only solid piece of information I have to go on right now. Maybe she will have some answers for me- I hope she has some answers and I really hope she isn't involved with Saren and his operations. That would be annoying.

"So the council said that this Matriarch Benezia has a daughter?" Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams started with her questions.

"Yes, and we are going to go find her. Apparently she in on Therum at a Prothean excavation site. Joker set a course for the Knossus System."

"Aye, Aye commander-"

"But how do we know we can even trust her. What if it is a trap?"

"Ashley, we will be fine. Let's first find her and then talk to her. After that we can judge whether or not she is trustworthy."

"Okay commander, just be careful."

"Hey commander, we are nearing Therum but I am picking up some readings. It looks like the Geth are here."

"Thanks Joker, Ashley and Garrus, you two are coming with me. Meet me down in the Mako in 10 minutes."

Great the Geth are here. Already not looking good. I guess I should have expected this, she is the matriarch's daughter. Maybe the Geth are also looking for her. Well we will just have to see.

"Commander, why do you think the Geth are here? Do you think they are here with Dr. T'Soni?"

"Ashley, remember what I said back on the Normandy, we can't jump to conclusions yet, too many unknowns." - This woman is driving me nuts…

"You never know Chief, the Geth could be here looking for her like we are." Garrus chimed in. Well at least he is looking at this the way I am.

"The Geth came here in force, I am almost certain they are here for Dr. T'Soni."

"I agree Garrus. It looks like the entrance to the excavation site is over there. Let's go. Move quickly, I want to get to Dr. T'Soni before the Geth do."

We went down this tube like structure into the dig site. We took a few elevators to get deeper into the site, rounded a corner and that is when I saw her for the first time. She was trapped in what looked like some sort of force field but I couldn't help but stare at her. There was something about her that captivated me. It was like time stood still. I could hear my breathing and feel the light thudding of my heart. I have seen many Asari before but she was different from the rest. Her blue skin, freckled cheeks, and those eyes, brilliant blue innocent eyes. She was the most beautiful Asari I had ever seen. I hadn't realized she was even speaking until Garrus brushed passed me and broke my daze.

"Help me please. I'm trapped."

"Dr. T'Soni, can you tell me what happened?" I tried my best not to stutter and sound ridiculous.

"I don't know. I was working and then next thing I know there are Geth coming after me. There is a Krogan too. I activated this Prothean protection shield but got caught in it. I think they are trying to figure out a way to shut it off. Please help me."

"Just hold tight we will get you out of there. Come on, let's look around."

"It sounds like the Geth were trying to kill her Shepard. Why?"

"I don't know Ashley, but if it answers your questions from before, she clearly isn't working with Saren. I don't think they would be trying to kill her if she was."

"We still shouldn't trust her."

She said that under her breath but I still heard her. I really don't understand what her problem is when it comes to aliens. She acted funny when I brought Garrus and Wrex on board. I really don't know how I feel about Ashley yet. She seems likable but she can be very annoying at times…

"Hey Shepard, this mining laser might do the trick."

"Nice work Garrus. Let's try it out."

The mining laser worked perfectly. We carved out a path that led to the other side of the barrier so we could turn it off. Once we got to the floor where Liara was trapped Garrus found the controls and shut the barriers off.

"Thank you. I am glad you guys got me out before the Geth did."

"No pro-"

"Do you know anything about Saren and why your mother is working with him? Why are the Geth here looking for you?" I have about had it with Ashley.

"That's enough Chief Williams. Dr. T'Soni, are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so. I don't know who Saren is or why Benezia is with him; I haven't spoken to my mother in many years. I also have no clue as to why the Geth are trying to kill me."

"Okay we can talk more on the ship, let's get out of here before this place comes crashing on our heads."

The mining laser must have caused a seismic event. The walls and ground were shaking. Rocks came crashing down all around us. We barely made it out of there. Hopefully whoever was left down there won't be coming out anytime soon. Less Geth for me to have to deal with.

"I have gathered you all here to introduce our new companion. Dr. Liara T'Soni. She will be joining us for now. I want to make sure you are safe Dr. T'Soni before I let you go anywhere."

"Please call me Liara and thank you. If it is okay I would like to go lay down. The events of today have been pretty overwhelming and have left me a little light headed."

"Have Dr. Chakwas take a look at you to make sure you are alright. If there is anything else you need please feel free to ask. Everyone else dismissed."

I watched her as she left the room. She looked back at me right before she left and I felt my heart skip a beat. I have never felt so intensely about someone. I don't even know her. I held my gaze at the doorway even after she had been long gone. What is going on with me?


End file.
